


Here We Go Again

by Ihasmagma



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Allison is mute, Amnesia, Anxiety, Cannon Typical Violence, Creepy The Handler, Depression, Diego is Cuban, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Five has Amnesia, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Musical References, Period Typical Homophobia, Rewrite, Slurs, Suicide, Underage - Freeform, War, ben is dead, cannon typical body mutilation, mentions of human trafficking (brief), no beta we die like ben, period typical racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasmagma/pseuds/Ihasmagma
Summary: A rewrite of season two that is heavily self indulgent and overly complex, featuring, Klaus pining after Dave, Allison being mute, Vanya adopting a kid, Diego running a bar, Poet Luther, Ben being done with Klaus’ bull crap, and Five having no memory of the Hargreeves or the apocalypse.Oh and Hazel and Elliot are along for the ride.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves (past), Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Hazel/Agnes Rofa, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know I have tons of WIPS, but this inspiration just hit me and I couldn’t not write it, so from now on I’m primarily focusing my attention on this book. 
> 
> TW: slurs, homophobia, racism, loss of a child.

Klaus feels his insides turn to jelly, as his eyes open. He’s on the cold hard ground in an alley. Ben was sitting beside him, “Klaus! Are you okay?” He asks his brother.

Klaus nods, grabbing his side as he turns over. “Where are the rest?”

Ben frowns, looking to the side. “I don’t think they’re here...”

Klaus mumbles some swear, as he gets up. In front of him were tanks and soldiers. His hand begins shaking a bit, Ben attempting to grab his hand, but passing through it.

“Holy shit, this is like Vietnam all over again...” Klaus mumbles, as his ghost brother runs over and checks out a newspaper, stuck in between two pieces of brick.

“Klaus look!” Ben calls, as Klaus turns his attention to the newspaper. It read “The Soviets attack the US after an attempt on the President’s life” Klaus gasps.

Then, a man appears, holding a briefcase and in a suit. “Oh hey look Benny! It’s my torturer!” He jokes, but Ben did not smile.

“Shit, where’s five?” Hazel asks, frantically. “I don’t fucking know?” Klaus snaps.

“Shit, look those are nukes, you need to get back in time right now.” Hazel frowns.

“I- why me?!”

“You’re thé only one here!” Hazel responds.

“Get down!” A soldier yells, some gun shots firing, before klaus sees his siblings emerge.

As a bullet flies, vanya destroys it, her eyes a Snow White, as she levitates.

Next to her Diego somehow makes a bomb that was headed toward a building hit a tank.

“I heard a rumor, I blew your minds,” Allison comes out, rumoring a group of soldiers’ heads to explode.

Behind him five makes the entire group of soldiers guts teleport out of them.

“There he is-“ klaus begins before he gets interrupted by a nuke dropping down, creating a giant mushroom cloud.

Hazel grabs Klaus’ shoulder and teleports him out of the scene, Ben coming with them.

Everyone left looks at the cloud as it washes upon them, pulling their skin off their bones, and their bones cracking.

~~|~~

April 1960.

Five flies out of the portal, his head hitting one of the loose bricks on a wagon, blood dripping down it.

A girl was walking by, she had autumn brown hair, tied in a bun. She sees the boy and freezes, her eyes widening. She ran to the boy.

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

He just groans.

“Dumb question you’re right, holy biscuits,” she ran back to the sidewalk, grabbing at her mother’s arm.

“Yes, Maria?” Her mom asks, fiddling with her pink hat. Maria points to the boy, causing the woman to gasp.

~~|~~

September 1960.

Diego lands on the ground, taking a deep breath. Where the hell was he? As he got up, he felt his muscles ache. Damnit five.

As he walked down the street he found a small tv shop.

“The Cuban revolution is upon us! Thousands of Cubans fleeing to the US!”

Diego frowns.

~~|~~

July 1961.

Luther hits the ground, rubbing his head in pain. “Allison?” He whispers, looking around for his sister.

“Allison!” He yells louder, over and over, frantically. Where was she...

~~|~~

November 1961

Vanya falls through the portal and onto the ground, clutching her left ear. She felt a loud drumming in it, then, nothing. She heard nothing. She gulps, looking down at her outfit.

Then everything rushed in, as tears fall down her face, and she collapses on the ground.

After what felt like forever, she got up and walked down the street, finding an ad for a music school in need of a string instrument teacher.

~~|~~

August 1962

Klaus appears pretty well, comparing to the last time. “Holy Christ on a cracker...” he mumbles.

“tell me about it...” Ben frowns, as they face the town which just radiated sixties.

“We gotta find our family-“ Ben begins before getting cut off.

“I need to find Dave-“

~~|~~

January 1963

Allison comes in, fear in her eyes. Where was she? She ran into the street and into the cafe, hoping to find some help.

“Hey girl?! Can’t you read?” A woman snaps, pointing to a sign.

Whites only.

“She’s probably illeterate! Go back to where you came from, Negro!” A man yelled back with a taunt.

She ran out, into a different alley way. Eventually she found a small shop, in a neighborhood filled with blacks.

She walked in, as the men chasing her come in, but are greeted with a black woman, Odessa, her name tag read, threatening them with scissors.

They leave, Odessa frowning at Allison. “It’s alright, you’re safe now.”

~~|~~

Hazel sighs, walking down the street. He needed to find Five, as much as he hated that small child.

One thing he hated about the sixties was how the Internet was non existent. It’s funny, when he was younger he could never have imagined a small computer in his pocket, now he can’t live without one.

As he entered a TV shop, hoping for some help, he found a tall man with a lot of muscle.

Hazel smiles, softly. “Luther,” he whispers. Luther looks the man up and down. “Who are you? Are you interested in a TV?”

Hazel shakes his head, “do you know where Five is?”

Luther stops, sighing. “Commission?”

“Former agent, I retired, look the end of the world is coming, nukes, al timer, we need his help, and yours.”

Luther just looks over his shoulder at the shop. “I really don’t care, you not buying, get out.”

“Do you at least know where Diego is?” Hazel still felt a bit guilty for killing his girlfriend, but hey, that’s part of that damn job. At least the handler is gone for good. That bitch.

“Yeah, some bar I don’t know, try Diego’s patch and latch bar?” Luther states.

Bingo.

~~|~~

“Can’t you help me close up for once?” Diego mumbles, as he puts away some bottles, behind the bar.

The girl mopping the floor smiles at him, “Nah, too much work.”

“Damnit Lila,” he sighs, as he walks over to the window and flips the open sign to closed.

“Hey just be thankful you have such an amazing waitress like me,” Lila bows, her gold eyeliner glistening in the light.

Diego chuckles a bit, “aren’t you humble!”

She laughs a bit. Her thick British accent often confused people, as she seemed quite Indian. But Diego personally finds it endearing, how someone with such a dark complexion can be so silly.

“You know, you should invite your family over some time,” Lila says, as she puts the salt and pepper containers on the table.

Diego stops, frowning. “My family’s dead...”

Lila looks at the man, guilt in her eyes, “mine too, sorry mate.”

Diego shrugs, he doesn’t really think much about them. He has a good life here.

Lila smirks, as she approaches to the stereo, turning on some old song.

“I don’t want to set the world on fire,” Lila sang along, Diego dancing to it.

And perhaps their hands interlock during it.

~~|~~

Klaus hated this place’s therapy. It was the worst, for so so many reasons.

For example, the drugs they give him here make it nearly impossible to see Ben, which warrants an escape just for that alone.

“Klaus, you with me?” The doctor, Dr. Robertson asked.

Klaus nods, sighing.

“We were talking about your fantasy in fighting in Vietnam,” the man says, with a smile, as if it was talking about what Klaus had for breakfast.

“It’s not a fantasy,” klaus mumbles, but knowing it was pointless. To this man, he was a broken Pan man. No not Pan, a mentally ill man. Because that’s what it was here. A mental illness.

It made Klaus want to punch something. He shudders, internally, looks like Diego has been rubbing off on the man.

“It is, speaking of, how have your Uh, attractions been....” the doctor frowns.

“Ya know, still there? Because it’s who I am!” But of course people won’t figure that out till like the 90s.

“You know, I’ve been thinking, you say your father was abusive?”

That’s one word for what Reginald Hargreeves was. He was a monster in every sense of the word. After all, what man locks an eight year old in a moseleum for hours on end.

Klaus just nodded.

“Perhaps, perhaps, your father grew this attraction in you...” Klaus wanted to laugh. Of course this doctor thinks his father was that kind of abusive. Ironically enough, that was the one box he never checked off in the ‘how can I be the worst father ever’ checklist.

“Nah, my father wasn’t that kind of guy, he was a lotta things, not that though, trust me.”

“You know, you’ve been here for a year, and yet you still refuse to let go of these fantasies... why?”

“Because they are real!”

The doctor just sighs. “Our time is up, you uh have a visitor....”

As klaus enters the visitation place, he finds hazel there. “Haze! My old pal!” Ben never did understand how chill klaus was with his torturers. It wasn’t his fault he had a bondage kink!

“Finally, I found Luther,” hazel explains, as Klaus’ eyes light up. “That’s fantastic! How many days do we have till uh- boom boom?” Hazel rolled his eyes.

“Ten days.”

Klaus leans back in his chair. Ten days.... how was he gonna get out of here?

“don’t worry, I already payed them to get you out of here with what’s left of my retirement payment,” he smiles.

“What about that donut chick? Agatha?”

Hazel looks down. “Agnus, she uh...passed, cancer...”

Klaus gasps, frowning. “Im so sorry-“

“It’s okay, we have a good twenty years together, I guess forever just wasn’t in the books,” he smiles sadly.

“Now get ready, we’re getting out of here, and finding Diego.”

Klaus grins at that news. His second favorite brother! Whoop!

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand!”

~~|~~

Five walked downstairs, and into the dining table, which had the rest of his family seated at it.

His father, Eugene Morris smiles at him. “How did you sleep, my boy?”

Five sighs, “like usual...”

“You’re still getting those nightmares?” His mother, Amanda, frowns. She had blond curls that used to unsettle him for some reason.

He nods, sitting by his sister, Maria, who was eating her pancakes, happily.

“It’s very common right now to fear the nukes, I don’t think it’s too worrisome,” Eugene adds.

“I know I know I just, hate to see my son like this....” Amanda frowns.

“Any luck on your memory, Theo?” Maria asks, in between shoving her face with syrup covered pancakes.

Five sighs, “nope, still nothing.”

“Well I guess we get to make new ones!” Amanda cheers.

The boy next to him, who was just a small toddler, also cheered, clapping his hands.

Five smiles a bit, at the baby, Eric.

“How’s work going, Dad?” Five asks, interested. He always found Eugene’s working in physics fascinating. 

“greatActually! Which reminds me, I gotta get going, love you guys,” he kisses his wife’s cheek, before kissing Eric, then Maria, then five.

“I gotta get working on my painting, too,” Amanda explains.

“Can Maria And i go for a walk with Scout?” Scout was their dog, a large German Shepard.

“Of course, just be safe!”

“Okay mom! Come on, Thee,” his sister was about twelve years old, which was nice, for some reason he feels like he didn’t have a lot of kids his age around him before.

He smiles at the house as he exits it.

~~|~~

“Okay, now you need to angle it under your chin,” Vanya explains, softly taking the violin and adjusting it under the blonde girl’s chin.

“Like this?” Anna asks.

“Yes! You’re doing great,” Vanya smiles. “Oh my gosh, I totally lost track of time, it’s 4 pm, you’re folks are probably outside,” she says to the teen.

“Okay, I’ll see you next week, Ms. Vanya?”

Vanya nods, as the girl exists her room. The school she taught at was small, but cozy. Her walls painted a nice purple. She sighs, looking an artwork one of her students made for her.

“I gotta get home to Quinn, or he’ll kill me,” she laughs a bit to herself.

~~|~~

Allison mopped the hair into the garbage, as Odessa counted the cash. “We got four hundred already!” She cries, smiling at Allison.

Allison smiles back, giving a thumbs up.

“So, any luck with Ray?” Odessa asked.

Allison shakes her head, she hadn’t really thought about it too much, too preoccupied with her own demons.

Last week she saw a little girl running around with her mom, and Allison cried for two hours straight.

“What about your daughter and that situation?”

Allison just looked to the side, walking past the woman, and continued mopping.

~~|~~

A woman came in, her hair in blonde curls, topped with a large blue bow. She smiles, as she enters her office. It smelt like home.

“Ma’am, I got the papers you requested, heh,” Herb exclaims, from behind her,

“oh great, thank you,” she takes the papers out of the short man’s hands, setting them down on her over crowded desk.

“Any luck finding them?” She asks.

“Yep, Hazel just landed,” Herb explains.

A smile creeps up, her led lips shining like blood.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to comment down below what you thought! Your comments fuel me.


End file.
